Shin's Basketball!
by PriscallDaiya
Summary: Setelah melawan Rakuzan, muncul sosok siswi baru di kelas Kuroko. Dan Tanpa siapapun duga, ia telah memilih suatu klub yang menentang gendernya! (KurokoXOC) Ga pinter bikin summary... Chapter 10 END!
1. Chapter 1 : Murid Baru

**- Chapter 1 : "Murid Baru" -**

**Kuroko Tetsuya** melangkahkan kakinya memasuki sebuah lapangan basket yang selalu ia gunakan setiap ingin latihan sendiri. Tapi ia tidak datang sendirian, ia ditemani seekor anjing berjenis _Siberian Husky_ yang masih kecil dan mengekor padanya. Dilihat dari lapangannya, sudah dipastikan kalau sudah cukup tua, dengan papan ring yang sudah mulai luntur catnya. Kuroko mendribble bola oranye di tangannya dengan gayanya yang biasa, gaya pemain amatir yang payah. Ia berdiri tepat di garis _free throw_, dan melempar bola oranye itu. Bola oranye itu kemudian melambung namun tidak sampai pada pinggir bibir ring tua itu. Tiba tiba terdengar suara tawa riang seseorang di belakangnya.

"Wah... hebat juga!" tukas gadis ber-_hoodie_ itu riang mendekat ke arah Kuroko. Kuroko mengambil bola yang kini terjatuh tidak jauh dari tempatnya semula berdiri. Kuroko menatap gadis berutubuh mungil itu dengan pandangan aneh. "Teman temanku jauh lebih hebat dariku" tukas Kuroko tanpa peduli pada gadis itu. Gadis itu menggeleng singkat. "Bagiku bisa _dribble_ termasuk hebat." kata gadis itu tersenyum riang. Kuroko memandang gadis itu dengan pandangan aneh. _'Hanya bisa dribble sudah di katakan hebat?'_ pikir Kuroko dengan mata heran.

"Aku baru pindah ke tempat ini. Jadi mohon bantuannya, ya" kata Gadis itu riang gembira, menatap mata _babyblue_ Kuroko dengan mata _hazel_ miliknya yang bersinar jenaka. Kuroko mengangguk singkat. Tampaknya sang gadis bermata hazel itu tampak tertarik pada suatu olahraga bernama **Basket** itu. "Ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu orang sepertimu" kata gadis itu sambil berjalan ke luar dari lapangan sambil mengayunkan tangannya seperti anak kecil.

"Sampai jumpa, pengguna _misdirection_!"

Dan gadis itu segera meloncati pagar dengan lincah, dan hilang dari pandnagan Kuroko yang mencerna baik baik perkataan misterius gadis bermata hazel itu. _'Ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu orang sepertimu'_ ulang Kuroko mengingat kata kata gadis itu. Kuroko kembali memantul mantulkan bola basket ke lapangan, dengan wajah datar seperti biasa. namun, ujung bibirnya tertarik ke atas, membentuk lengkungan kecil berupa senyuman.

* * *

><p><strong>KRIIIIIINGG!<strong>

Shin segera mematikan jam weker yang ultra berisik itu, yang berada di sampingnya dengan penuh semangat. Rambutnya yang panjang+berwarna gelap itu segera ia kuncir dua seperti anak kecil. Tubuhnya yang hanya 153 cm tampak tidak sesuai dengan seragam yang kini di gunakannya. Seragam **SMA Seirin**. Shin tersenyum menatap ke arah cermin yang tidak begitu jauh darinya, dan segera merampas tasnya. Tak lupa ia berteriak lantang hingga bisa saja kaca jendela pecah akibat suaranya yang bersemangat itu.

"AKU BERANGKAT!"

-^U^-

Azuna Shin berdiri dengan semangat yang meluap luap di depan kelas **1-B**. Ia tidak peduli murid murid di kelas itu bergosip mengenainya atau tidak. Yang ia pedulikan kini hanya mendaftar pada sebuah klub yang sudah di inginkannya sejak beberapa hari sebelumnya, ketika ia berjumpa dengan pemuda berambut _babyblue_.

"Azuna Shin! Yoroshiku! Sensei, boleh aku duduk sekarang?" tanyanya terburu buru. Sensei yang menjadi wali kelasnya hanya bisa mengangguk setuju. Shin melangkahkan kakinya riang ke tempat duduk di samping belakang seorang pemuda tinggi besar yang menyerupai raksasa berambut merah kehitaman. Shin duduk dengan riang, sampai baru menyadari sesosok pemuda bersurai _babyblue_ yang kini ada di sampingnya. Shin terhenyak kaget. Di sampingnya, terdapat pemuda yang ia temui berlatih basket sendirian! Mata Shin bersinar terang seakan ingin tahu. _'Wuaaah... benar benar nyaris tidak tampak saat pertama kali kulihat'_ pikirnya sedikit merasa aneh pada pemuda _shota_ itu. Pemuda _shota_ itu menatap ke arah Shin, yang dari tadi menatapnya.

_'Mata hazel itu... rasanya aku pernah melihatnya...'_ pikir Pemuda berambut _babyblue_ itu. Tangannya yang dari tadi memegang sebuah novel langsung menutupnya dan memulai sesi perkenalan dengan siswi baru di kelasnya itu. "Kuroko Tetsuya. Yoroshiku gozaimasu" kata pemuda itu formal sekaligus dengan membungkukkan badan 90 derajat. Shin tersenyum riang membalasnya. "Yoroshiku ne, Kuroko-kun!" ucap Shin riang. Kuroko tersenyum tipis padanya. Hingga akhirnya Shin menatap ke arah bangku di depan Kuroko yang berisi pemuda dengan tubuh besar bak raksasa dengan rambut merah kehitaman. pemuda berambut merah itu menyadari ada yang menatapnya segera balas menatap ke serong kanannya.

"hn...? oh... murid baru, ya? Kagami Taiga. Yoroshiku" kata pemuda dengan alis bercabang dua tersebut dengan nada agak menyeramkan... mungkin(?). Shin menatap ke arah Kagami dengan tenang. "Yoroshiku, **Alisbercabang-kun**" kata Shin dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Kagami berdiri dan meraih sebuah kursi terdekat, mau melemparkannya pada Shin. Untunglah suara datar Kuroko menyelamatkan nyawa Shin. "Kagami-kun, Azuna-san seorang perempuan. Jangan melukainya karena masalah sepele" yang membuat Kagami meletakkan kembali kursi tersebut. Shin tersenyum riang, sementara tangannya sibuk menyusun rencana suatu **penyamaran**.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>- Lapangan -<p>

**'PRIIIIT!'** bunyi pluit terdengar dari seorang gadis berambut pendek cokelat. Semua orang yang ada didalam lapangan itu langsung mengkerubutinya dengan pandangan bertanya tanya. "Pelatih, ada apa?" tanya sang kapten yang jago _three-point_, ** Hyuuga Junpei**, dengan pandangan bertanya tanya. **Aida Riko**, sang pelatih segera menjawabnya singkat dengan senyuman lebar. "Kita akan mendapatkan anggota baru lagi. Namanya **Azuna Shiro**" kata sang pelatih dengan riang. Tak lama kemudian, muncul sosok mungil seorang pemuda bertubuh 153 cm. err... mungkin bisa disebut kerdil...

Pemuda itu berambut gelap pendek, dengan topi cokelat yang menutupi sebagian matanya. Tubuhnya pendek-seperti yang saya bilang tadi- tapi matanya menunjukkan semangat yang membara. Pemuda itu tersenyum pada semuanya. "Aku Azuna Shiro. Yoroshiku" kata pemuda itu... sedatar datarnya. Semua nya terdiam atas perkenalan pemuda bernama Shiro itu. Beberapa pemain Seirin berteriak gaje, ada yang bertanya dari dalam hati 'apakah ia bisa main basket?', dan ada yang juga berpikir 'apakah ia tersesat? gedung SD sebelah sana...' Pemuda baru itu tidak peduli atas apa pun yang berada di pikiran mereka. Yang ia khawatirkan sekarang hanyalah beberapa pikiran aneh dan pendek

_'Apakah aku tidak ketahuan sebagai Azuna Shin? Apa aku bisa hidup di tempat ini sebagai Shiro? Lalu... Apakah aku bisa main basket?'_

TBC

* * *

><p>YEY! CHAP 1! (nari tor tor gaje) Lagi suka sukanya nih... sama Kurobas... ^U^<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 : Payah!

**- Chapter 2 : "Payah!" -**

Riko menelusuri lekuk tubuh mungil Shin yang terbalut dalam seragam basket. Mata terlatih Riko menguji kemampuan fisik Shin. Shin hanya bergidik ngeri di tatap dengan mata Riko yang tampak tajam walaupun ia masih berpakaian lengkap.

'Tinggi badan: 153 cm'

'Berat badan: 42 kg'

'Level: 1/15'

'Kekuatan: 10'

'Kecepatan:20'

'Fleksibilitas: 40'

_'Apa apaan ini? Kenapa kemampuannya sangat payah?'_ pikir Riko heran. Shin tersenyum innocent, walau dadanya bergemuruh. _'Nggak ketahuan kan...?'_ pikirnya bertanya tanya atas sikap aneh Riko yang memandangnya dengan wajah yang merupakan percampuran dari perasaan kecewa, heran, sekaligus aneh. Riko menghela nafas panjang dan memegang pundak Shin dengan sumringah. "Baiklah! Sebagai latihan, aku ingin melihatmu _one-on-one_ dengan Kagami-kun." kata Riko pada Shin yang menghela nafas lega karena tidak ketahuan, tapi menit berikutnya ia melongo lebar mengingat bahwa** Kagami-kun **yang dimaksud Riko adalah sosok raksasa beralis cabang. _'GILA! MANA MUNGKIN AKU MENANG!'_ jeritnya dalam hati ketika Kagami masuk ke lapangan, dan merentangkan tangannya, pola _defense_.

Shin meneguk ludahnya karena ketakutan sekaligus merinding oleh aura kehitaman di balik tubuh raksasa Kagami itu. Ia memantulkan bola beberapa kali di lapangan yang ia pijak, sambil berdoa dari dlaam hati.

_'Tuhan... Selamatkanlah aku...'_

- 0_o -

Dunk Kagami menyelesaikan pertandingan _one-on-one_ tersebut. Mata Kagami melongo tidak percaya melihat papan skor. **0-37**. Shin mengelap peluh yang membanjiri wajahnya. Kakinya seperti dilindas truk tronton yang luar biasa besar. Penglihatannya mulai berkunang kunang, tapi, di wajhanya terulas sebuah _smirk_ misterius. _'Kagami-kun, ya? Type Power Forward, Kekuatan terbesar ada pada lompatan, Cahaya dari Kuroko-kun. Sering terburu buru sehingga jarang memedulikan kawan kawan se-timnya'_ analisis Shin sambil meneguk air minum di botolnya. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli walaupun skor miliknya hanya 0. Kagami menarik kerah baju Shin penuh emosi

"APA MAUMU,HAH?!" omelnya membentak Shin. Shin menatapnya datar, dan menepis tangan Kagami yang tadi mencengkeram bajunya. "Apa mauku? AKu mau bermain basket" kata Shin polos sambil mengelap keringat yang lagi lagi turun dari pelipisnya. Kagami hanya bisa mengatakan "ck..." dan kemudian memberikan nasihat pada Shin.

"Ini saranku. Tapi, jauh lebih baik kalau kamu pindah ke klub lain. Kurasa orang sepertimu tidak bisa bermain basket" kata Kagami dengan blak blakkan. Tubuh Shin membeku di tempat, sementara Kuroko melerai pertikaian diantara mereka berdua. "Kagami-kun, Azuna-kun, Sudahlah" kata Kuroko menenangkan dua orang berkepala batu itu. Shin membuka tutup botol minumnya, dan melemparkan seluruh isi botol itu yang berupa air pada pemuda raksasa yang mengajaknya berantem.

"**Aku tidak butuh saranmu, asal kau tahu! Aku bermain basket bukan untuk mengalahkan siapapun sepertimu. Aku hanya ingin melakukan hal yang kusukai! APA ITU SALAH?!**" bentak Shin pada Kagami yang ia siram dengan air. Kagami menarik lagi kerah baju Shin penuh emosi, sementara Shin dengan mata berkilat kilat menahan amarah membalas tatapan mata Kagami tak kalah emosi. Hingga Kuroko menarik _handband_nya dan mengenai kepala Kagami. Kagami lantas marah marah pada Kuroko, yang menjawabnya dengan santai, "Kagami-kun, jangan terlalu emosi. dia kan anak baru disini" kata Kuroko tenang sekaligus datar. Kagami tanpa bicara sepatah katapun, segera melengos pergi ke tempat lain. Kemudian Kuroko menatap ke arah Shin yang sedang menutupi kepalanya dengan handuk putih. Kuroko menepuk-nepuk kepala Shin yang tertutup handuk, membuat Shin menatap kearah orang yang mengusapnya itu.

"Jangan khawatir. Kagami-kun memang seperti itu. Tapi bukan berarti ia bermaksud mengejekmu" kata Kuroko tenang, menenangkan amarah Shin. Shin mendengus kesal, membalas perkataan Kuroko, "Aku tahu. Tapi, ia sesekali harus berbuat sopan" kata Shin setengah kesal. Kuroko duduk di sampingnya sambil memeluk Nigou. "? Yah... kurasa kata katamu benar, Azuna-kun" kata Kuroko pada Shin yang tampaknya mulai tenang. Kuroko tersenyum singkat.

"Senang rasanya bisa mengenalmu, Azuna-kun" kata Kuroko polos. Shin balas tersenyum riang, dan menatap ke arah papan skor. "Aku memang payah, karena ini pertama kalinya aku bermain basket" kata Shin menerawang jauh. Kuroko menaikkan salah satu alisnya seakan bertanya 'kenapa?'. Shin memeluk lututnya dengan pandangan sendu.

"Aku punya fisik yang lemah. tulang tulang di tubuhku juga tidak tumbuh dengan semestinya. Dan Dokter menyarankan diriku untuk tidak sama sekali menyentuh semua hal berbau olahraga" kata Shin menerawang jauh. Kuroko merasa yakin, kalau Shin sangat ingin bermain basket, sama seperti dirinya dulu.

"Aku ini payah, Kuroko-kun" ucap Shin yang terakhir kalinya sebelum ia berlari ke tengah lapangan, memandnag ring basket dari garis _free throw_.

* * *

><p>- Kelas 1-B -<p>

Shin memutar mutar pensil mekanik miliknya dengan bosan. Saat ini pelajaran IPA. Tapi, ia sama sekali tidak peduli pada pelajaran. Mata hazelnya tertuju pada sesosok pemuda berambut _babyblue_ disampingnya yang tengah tertidur lelap. Mata _hazel_nya tak lagi fokus pada pelajaran IPA yang **membosankan** di depan kelasnya itu. Baginya, saat menatap sosok _shota_ laki laki di sampingnya, yang tengah tertidur lelap, jauh lebih mengasyikkan.

_'ne, Kuroko-kun, apapkah kamu tahu? Azuna-kun yang kemarin kamu bela itu adalah aku...'_

Tiba tiba sebuah spidol bersarang di kepala tinggi pemuda di depan Kuroko, yang langsung saja mengerang kesakitan ditambah bunyi bedebam keras tanda ia terjatuh dari posisinya.

**BRAAAAAAK! DUAAAAAK! MEOOOOONG!**(yang terakhir lupakan saja)

Shin menutup mulutnya menahan tawa. Sang **Bakagami **itu ternyata juga tertidur. Dan untungnya Tetsuya tercinta(Maaf Author lebay) tidak diomelin habis habisan seperti Kagami sekarang, yang di wajibkan menghadap ke Ruang Guru untuk menerima tugas tambahan secara sukarela.

- :) -

Mentari sudah berada di ufuk barat. Sinar mentari senja itu menerpa tubuh Shin yang kini banjir oleh peluh. Jujur saja. Jadi _laki laki_ di dalam tubuh _perempuan_ itu jauh lebih sulit dari yang dirinya pikirkan. Shin tidak peduli apapun yang di katakan oleh pemain Seirin lainnya, entah lemah, lah, payah, lah. Apapun itu, di kepala Shin hanya ada sebuah impian yang membakar semangatnya untuk bertarung merintangi takdir.

_'Akan kutunjukkan pada mereka semua... Kalau aku bukan bocah yang dulu mereka_ **bully**..._'_

Shin segera bangkit dari tempatnya tertidur, dan menuju ke ruang ganti, dimana ia tak sengaja bertemu Kuroko.

"Ah! Kuroko-kun. _Game_ hari ini asyik, ya!" serunya riang. Kuroko menahan tangan Shin, yang membuat gadis itu agak mengeryit heran. Kuroko-pun memulai sesi introgasinya pada SHin, dengan awalan kalimat yang membuat tubuh Shin membeku di tempat.

"Azuna-kun, Kamu Azuna-san, kan?"

* * *

><p>YATAAA! (Nari tor tor) Akhirnya jadi jugaaaaaaa~~~~~<p>

YEEEY~~


	3. Chapter 3 : Terbongkar!

**- Chapter 3 : "Terbongkar!" -**

Shin membeku di tempat selama beberapa menit. Tangannya yang di tarik Kuroko terasa dingin bagaikan es. Shin tahu, suatu saat ia akan terbongkar identitasnya. Namun ia tidak menyangka secepat ini akan ketahuan. Shin menatap mata _babyblue_ Kuroko yang menatapnya tajam. Shin berbisik lirih.

"Bisakah kamu melepas tanganku..?" Kuroko melepas tangannya yang menggenggam lengan Shin. Kuroko mungkin tidak bicara aatupun berekspresi. Namun, dari gerakan tubuhnya, ia tahu kalaupun ia lari, Kuroko masih dengan mudah menangkapnya lagi. Akhirnya, setelah beberapa menit hening, Kuroko memulai percakapan. "Azuna-kun, bagaimana kalau kita bicara sambil pulang?" tanya Kuroko yang segera di angguki Shin pasrah.

- TT ^ TT -

Shin berjalan sambil sekali sekali meneguk minuman _milkshake_ yang di traktir Kuroko. Kuroko kini berada di sampingnya, dan mulai mengintrogasi Shin.

"Azuna-kun, apa benar kamu dan Azuna-san adalah orang yang sama?" tanya Kuroko menyeruput _milkshake_ yang ia beli. Shin mengangguk, dan mengutarakan maksudnya menyamar. "Kuroko-kun... kuharap kamu mau merahasiakannya dengan yang lain..." pinta Shin memelas. Kuroko terdiam dan kemudian menggeleng. "Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa, Azuna-san. Kamu perempuan, sementara aku dan anggota tim lainnya laki laki. Tenagamu jelas berbeda dengan kami" kata Kuroko agak tajam pada Shin. Shin menunduk lemas.

"Aku mampu mengikuti intruksi dari Aida-san dengan baik. Aku juga akan mengalahkan Kagami-kun... Kumohon..." pinta Shin sekali lagi. Kuroko menatap mata Shin dengan tenang. "Baiklah. tapi ada satu syarat" kata Kuroko menatap langit malam. Wajah Shin yang semula sendu kini mulai bersinar lebih terang. "Apa itu, Kuroko-kun?"

"Aida-san harus tahu kalau kamu perempuan. Jadi, latihanmu dengan latihan kami akan di bedakan" kata Kuroko pada Shin. Shin mengangguk setuju pelan. _'itu jauh lebih baik dari pada yang lainnya tahu...'_ pikirnya polos. Kuroko tersenyum lembut dan menepuk nepuk rambut Shin, membuat gadis betubuh mungil itu merasakan tenang sejenak, sebelum ia tiba di apartemen miliknya

* * *

><p><strong>"APA YANG KAU BILANG?!"<strong> Kuroko menutup kedua telinganya, Shin hanya terpaku _innocent_ di depan Riko yang kini er... marah? Shin kali ini memakai _sailor_ biasanya sebagai seorang siswi bukan _gakuran_ khas anak laki laki, dan tentu saja itu membuat Riko histeris. Kuroko telah menceritakan semuanya pada Riko dan Shin mau tidak mau harus menghadap ke arah Riko yang kemungkinan akan menghukumnya.

"Jadi... namaku Azuna Shin... Bukan Azuna Shiro..." kata Shin menerangkan dengan pandangan polos. Riko geleng geleng kepala putus asa. "Sayang sekali... surat pendaftarannya sudah ku kirim ke pusat. Kamu tidak bisa keluar dari klub bask-" "**KATA SIAPA AKU MAU KELUAR**?!" jerit Shin memotong perkataan Riko. Riko terdiam, sementara Kuroko tersenyum kecil. Entah kenapa pemuda berambut _babyblue_ itu sangat menikmati waktu waktunya dengan mengamati wajah mungil gadis dengan emosi yang sulit di tebak itu.

Shin mendengus sebal. Ia tak pernah mau menarik lagi lembar formulir yang telah ia kumpulkan karena keputusannya sudah bulat. dan tekad itulah yang meluluhkan dinding keras kepala Riko. Riko menghela nafas singkat. "Baiklah... tapi hanya latihan untukmu saja yang kuberi pengecualian. tidak untukmu, Kuroko-kun!" kata Riko pada Kuroko. Kuroko tersenyum singkat sambul mengangguk. "_Ha'i_" kata Kuroko pelan. Shin segera meloncat loncat gembira seperti anak berusia 5 tahun yang di berikan permen sekaligus pengidap penyakit hyperactive(?).

"_Arrigatou_, Aida-san!" seru Shin semangat. Riko tersenyum pada pemain perempuan yang baru bergabung dengan tim basket Seirin.

Shin duduk manis di pinggir lapangan, mengamati seluruh _game_ para seniornya. Mata _hazel_ miliknya tak berkedip sedikitpun. seulas senyum tipis hinggap di wajahnya. _'__Hyuuga Junpei-senpai, Shooting Guard, Kapten, ahli 3 point. Uzuki Shun-senpai, Point Guard, Eagle eye... kurasa mereka berdua cukup bagus kalau bisa bekerja sama dengan Kiyoshi Teppei-senpai...'_ pikir Shin masih tetap mengamati pertandingan para seniornya itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Tiba tiba Kuroko duduk di sampingnya, di temani Nigou, membuat Shin, yang dlaam penyamaran sebagai Shiro, tersenyum sumringah pada dua mahluk hidup itu(?). "Game senpai semuanya bagus, kan?" tanya Kuroko pada Shin. Shin menatap mata _babyblue_ Kuroko dan dengan semangat mengangguk. "Ya! mereka semuanya berbakat!"

"Azuna-san, bisakah kamu temani aku pulang nanti? Aku ada pertemuan dengan kawan kawan lamaku" kata Kuroko tersenyum tipis. Shin mengangguk riang, dan kemudian bertanya "Aku pakai dandanan Shin atau Shiro?" tanyanya polos. Kuroko segera menjawabnya. "Azuna Shin-san" Shin mengangguk riang, sambil berpikir pikir kemanakah Kuroko akan mengajaknya. perlahan pipinya memerah _'Jangan jangan ini kencan... tapi kok, Kuroko-kun tetap datar wajahnya? atau aku sjaa yang kepedean?'_ pikirnya berkecamuk sendiri sambil terus menatap wajah Kuroko yang _flat_.

Sementara itu, di alam batin Kuroko sendiri terjadi peperangan _'Ini bukan kencan... Aku hanya mau mengajak Azuna-san bertemu dengan teman teman lamaku... ini bukan kencan...'_ tapi kemudian bagian lain hatinya berkata lain _'Ah... kan aku yang mengajaknya... ini bisa disebut kencan juga...'_ dalam hatinya berkecamuk sedemikian rupa. Riko, yang dari kejauhan melihat mereka cuma bisa senyam senyum sendiri.

"Dasar pasangan idiot!"

* * *

><p><strong>- Maji Burger -<strong>

Kuroko mengambil pesanan mereka yang berupa dua gelas _milkshake_. Shin yang ikutan mengantri hanya bisa mengekor. Dari kejauhan, ia dapat melihat 6 sosok kepala dengan warna berbeda yang mencolok. Merah, kuning, hijau, biru tua, pink, unggu, yang kemudian menyambut Kuroko santai. "Akhirnya kamu datang juga, Tetsuya" kata pemuda merah dengan seragam Rakuzan sambil menutup ponselnya. "maaf menunggu lama..." kata Kuroko datar tanpa intonasi. Sementara itu, semuanya tampak menyambut kedatangan Kuroko dan Shin.

"Lama tak bertemu, **Akashi-kun, Aomine-kun, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Kise-kun, Momoi-san**"

TBC

* * *

><p>Gomene... Kuroko-kun kubuat OOC...<p>

Chapter kali ini agak pendek. Habis ga ada ide niih buat chapter ini... T_T

Kalau tidak keberatan, silahkan Review!

PriscallDaiya ^^ cinta KnB selalu~~


	4. Chapter 4 : Kiseki no Sedai

**- Chapter 3 : "Kiseki no Sedai" -**

Shin duduk dengan canggung diantara 7 sosok yang kini ia analisa sebagai anggota Kisedai, Generation of Miracles. "Azuna Shin. Yoroshiku" kata Shin menatap satu persatu orang yang berada di sekelilingnya itu. Pemuda berambut pirang, **Kise Ryota**, dari Kaijou, menatapnya dengan penuh semangat. "Wah! Kamu pacarnya Kurokocchi, ya?" tanya nya polos. Kuroko segera menjawabnya. "bukan. dia teman sekelasku" kata Kuroko tenang. _'Kise Ryota, keahlian: Copy kemampuan lawan. Tapi dari tampangnya sepertinya ia bodoh'_ analisa Shin secara sepintas. Mata _hazel_nya menatap ke arah pemuda berambut hijau yang tengah memegang boneka kodok, **Midorima Shintarou**, dari Shutoku. "Sudah kuduga Oha-asa benar... katanya hari ini orang Aquarius akan datang bersama dengan adiknya" kata Midorima memandang balik Shin, menganggap Shin adik dari Kuroko. Dahi Shin ber-_twitch_ kesal. _'Midorima Shintarou, ahli shoot. _Fortune Freak. Termasuk bodoh karena percaya pada Aho-asa...'__ analisa Shin lagi. Kali ini matanya menatap ke arah pemuda berkulit gelap dan berambut biru tua, **Aomine Daiki**, dari Touou, yang sibuk membaca buku kesayangannya. _'Ahomine Daiki, spesialis tembak dari segala arah dan kecepatan yang luar biasa__. Pervert tingkat tinggi'_ analisa Shin dan menatap ke sosok titan raksasa unggu yang sedang memakan _maibou_, **Murasakibara Atsushi**, dari Yosen, _'Murasakibara Atsushi, monster defense,_ _dunk, tapi sikapnya kekanakkan di tubuh raksasa'_ analisa Shin lagi. Shin kemudian menatap sosok terakhir dari Kiseki no Sedai itu, **Akashi Seijuro**, dari Rakuzan. _'Akashi Seijuro, kapten,__ selalu melakukan apapun demi menang. Psikopat'_ analisa Shin. Matanya kemudian menatap ke arah **Momoi Satsuki**, dari Touou, yang memandang Shin dengan mata berbinar binar. "Uwaaa~~ _kawaii_!" serunya pada Shin. Shin segera menganalisnaya dengan cepat. _'Momoi Satsuki,__ manager, ahli data sepertiku... Suka Kuroko-kun'_

"Manisnya! Kamu ikut klub apa di Seirin?" tanya Momoi riang. Shin membalasnya singkat padat dan ambigu. "Basket. aku ikut **basket putra**" kata Shin. Semua yang berada di tempat itu cengo sesaat (minus Kuroko). "Ahahahah! Kamu pasti jadi manager, kan, Azunacchi?" tawa Kise dipaksakan. "Sayang sekali salah. aku salah satu pemain" jawab Shin lagi, yang membuat mereka berenam lagi lagi cengo. "Kau bohong" tuduh Midorima. "Tidak tuh" jawab Shin sekenanya, yang lagi lagi membuat keenam sosok Jenius basket itu terdiam. "Lalu Gendermu perempuan kan?" tanya Aomine yang masih tidak percaya. Shin mengangguk mantap. "Ya. aku 100% perempuan" "kalau bermain basket denganku kamu pasti penyet... _krauk krauk_" kata Muraskibara sambil mengunyah beberapa snacknya. "itu hanya tipuan... " kata Akashi dengan mata malas. dahi Shin ber-_twitch_ kesal. Dengan segera ia berdiri dan menggebrak meja sekuat kuatnya

**BRAAAAAAAK!**

Semuanya hening, dan menatap ke arah Shin. "MEMANGNYA KENAPA KALAU AKU CEWEK?! KALIAN PUNYA MASALAH DENGAN ITU?!" omel Shin menunjuk satu persatu anggota Kisedai (minus Kuroko yang adem ayem). Semuanya segera menggeleng buru buru._ 'DIA SERAM! LEBIH SERAM DARI GUNTING AKASHI/AKASHICCHI/AKACHIN/SEI-CHAN!' _batin semuanya (minus Akashi dan Shin). Shin menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "jujur saja. Aku melakukan ini untuk melatih diriku sendiri" ucapnya kesal dan meminum _milkshake_ yang dibelikan Kuroko. "? Melatih dirimu? kenapa?" tanya Momoi bingung. Shin memutar sedotan _milkshake_ miliknya perlahan.

"Melatih mentalku agar kuat dan tegar!" serunya riang, walau matanya tak menunjukkan rasa riang itu sendiri. Momoi terhenyak dan segera memeluk gadis berkuncir dua itu, membuat Shin sesak nafas mendadak. "Tenanglah Azuna-chan! Aku akan mendukungmu!" seru Momoi tanpa berbelaskasihan pada siswi mungil yang kini akan menuju akhirat(?). Akashi melipat tangannya di depan dada, memasang pose berpikir pada dua sosok anggota klub basket Seirin itu.

"Lalu... Kenapa kamu mengajaknya kesini, Tetsuya?" tanyanya secara _to the point_. Kuroko yang dari tadi hening segera angkat bicara. "Aku mau kalian semua melatihnya" kata Kuroko.

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

"Kau gila, Tetsu" jawab sang pemuda berkulit hitam setelah hening sejenak, mencerna permintaan dari mantan bayangannya itu. "Dia mungkin saja bisa menjadi murid dari Kisedai. Tapi tampaknya ia sama sekali tidak tahu apapun. Seperti kertas yang masih putih polos**, nanodayo**" sambung Midorima. Shin meremas ujung roknya takut. "Lagi pula itu merepotkan~~ Jauh lebih baik aku mengantri membeli _maibou_ rasa baru~~" kata Murasakibara masih berkutat dengan snacknya. "Lagipula dia ini kan perem-" ucap Kise namun Kuroko segera berdiri dan menunduk dalam dalam.

"Kumohon, Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun, Momoi-san, Murasakibara-kun, Kise-kun, Aomine-kun. Latihlah Azuna-san" pinta Kuroko dalam dalam. Shin terhenyak. _'Kenapa Kuroko-kun mau sampai seperti itu demiku?'_ pikirnya kacau. Shin lantas berdiri dan menunduk dalam dalam pada keenam sosok siswa-siswi itu di samping Kuroko.

"KUMOHON!"

Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya dengan gugup. Aomine menutup buku kesayangannya itu. Murasakibara membuka snacknya yang baru. Akashi menghela nafas. Kise dan Momoi yang tersenyum kecil satu sama lain.

"Apa boleh buat..."

* * *

><p><strong>- 1. Kise -<strong>

"Jadi Azunacchi... coba kamu perhatikan baik baik game mereka" kata Kise menyerahkan sebuah video di laptopnya mengenai pertandingan Seirin VS Kaijou yang terakhir. Shin mengangguk dan menontonnya baik baik melalui laptop Kise itu. Shin menontonnya dengan serius hingga akhir quarter keempat, dimana Seirin meraih kemenangan dan masuk final.

"Apa yang kamu lihat di sana?" tanya Kise, berharap jawaban Shin berupa beberapa tehnik yang ia gunakan, _P__erfect Copy_ ataupun _Phantom Shoot_ Kuroko. Tapi, Shin malah menjawabnya dengan polos sekali hingga Kise mau menjedotkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat **sekuat kuatnya**.

"Aku melihat kamu menangis, Kise-kun!"

"AZUNACCHIIII!"

**- 2. Midorima -**

Midorima memantulkan bola basket di lapangan beberapa kali dan melakukan _shoot_ dari garis _3 point_. "itu cara menembak dari jarak jauh, **nanodayo**. Coba kamu ulangi" kata Midorima memberikan bola itu pada Shin, yang segera menuju gari _Free Throw_. Shin melemparkan bola oranye itu ke atas, namun hanya melambung sekitar 2 meter, dan terjatuh lagi, tanpa menyentuh bibir ring sedikitpun. Kacamata Midorima retak sedikit. _'Ini namanya **payah sekali, nanodayo**!'_ jeritnya dalam hati.

"Bagaimana, Midorima-kun? Tidak buruk untuk pemula sepertiku, kan? Ini pertama kalinya aku _shoot_!" serunya riang gembira. Kacamata Midorima semakin retak. _'Jadi dia pemula? Manamungkin dia langsung bisa, **nanodayo**!'_ omelnya dalam hati. Midorima segera membetulkan kacamatanya yang retak itu, dan memberi intruksi pada Shin.

"Cepat latihan _shoot_ dari garis _free throw_ sebanyak **500 kali dan harus masuk semua**" perintah Midorima. Shin membeku di tempat, mencerna kata kata yang di beri penekanan lebih itu. "MANA MUNGKIN AKU BISA!" teriaknya keras

**- 3. Aomine -**

"Sekarang waktunya aku mengajarimu, ya?" tanya Aomine malas. Shin mengangguk semangat 45. Aomine kemudian mengambil _stopwatch_ yang di berikan Momoi padanya. "kalau begitu coba kamu lari sprint keliling 1 lapangan. aku akan mengukur waktumu" kata Aomine malas. Shin mengangguk patuh, dan mulai berlari.

**'ctik'** _stopwatch_ di tekan. Aomine menunggu dengan sabar sosok mungil yang kini mengitari lapangan yang lumayan luas itu, hingga Shin kembali ke tempat semula. Aomine melirik sekilas ke arah _stopwatch_ itu. Matanya terkaget kaget kemudian. " keliling 1 kali lapangan 2 menit 41 detik?! Kamu jalan atau lari?!" omel Aomine. Shin menjawab polos. "Tentu saja aku lari, **AHO**!" bentaknya balik. Aomine menghela nafas.

"Cepat lari 50 kali keliling lapangan dalam waktu 30 menit!"

"APA?! KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU?!"

**- 4. Murasakibara -**

"_krauk... krauk..._ Giliranku, ya~? Baiklah... Aku tidak mau berhadapan dengan Akashi kalau menolak mengajarimu~" kata Murasakibara malas. Shin mengangguk positif. Murasakibara merentangkan tangannya lebar lebar, dan memasang posisi _Defense_. "Coba kamu lewati _Defense_ku ini" perintahnya. Shin mengangguk dan menerjang tubuh Murasakibara. Tapi, dengan sekali dorongan, Shin segera terpental jatuh. Murasakibara menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. "Kamu lemah sekali, Azuchin..." ucapnya santai dan mengambil pemberat seberat 5 kg dan memasangnya pada kedua kaki Shin, yang membuat gadis itu mengeryit heran.

"Ini untuk apa, Murasakibara-kun?" tanya Shin heran. Murasakibara kemudian menyuruh Shin memasang posisi _defense_ semenatar ia menjadi _ofense_. "Coba tahan gerakan _ofense _ku... dengan kaki yang di beri pemberat itu"

"APA?!"

**- 5. Akashi** -

**ckris ckris ckris**

Shin menatap ke sosok orang terakhir yang akan mengajarinya. Dari matanya yang berbeda warna itu, Shin yakin ia akan berada di **Latihan Neraka dengan Akashi Seijuro**. Akashi melempar bola pada Shin, dan menyuruhnya _dribble_. Shin lantas melakukan _dribble_ seperti yang di perintahkan. Tapi, setelah 5 kali _dribble_, bola itu terjatuh. Akashi hanya bisa geleng geleng kepala melihat kemampuan dasar Shin yang baginya itu _payah_. "Kamu... sama sekali tidak berbakat..." kata Akashi menghela nafas pendek. Shin tersenyum _innocent_ andalannya. "ini pertama kalinya aku _dribble_!" serunya riang, yang membuat Akashi semakin menghela nafas panjang. Dengan sekali perintah, ia-pun menyuruh Shin melakukan hal yang di mintanya.

"Cepat _dribble_ kanan dan kiri serta kombinasi, masing masing **harus **kamu lakukan sebanyak 500 kali. Jangan membantah dan segera kerjakan" perintahnya plus gunting merah keramat di tangannya. Shin yang sedang mengambil bola itu segera cengo sesaat. _'Gila! Apa jadinya tanganku nanti?!'_

* * *

><p>Matahari sudah tenggelam. Hari pertama latihan saja Shin sudah tepar di pinggir lapangan. Kuroko dan Nigou hanya bisa duduk di sampingnya. "Kamu harus melakukannya <strong>setiap hari<strong> di bawah bimbingan kami ber-5" perintah Akashi. Aomine menatapnya malas. "Setiap hari? bukannya sekolahmu dan Murasakibara ada di Kyoto?" tanyanya malas. Akashi menunjukkan gunting keramatnya pada Aomine dan berkata dengan nada tenang. "Yah... Aku dan Atsushi akan naik pesawat pribadiku untuk ke sini" katanya dengan tenang. Beberapa orang cengo, sisanya menatap tenang, sudah tahu kalau seorang Akashi Seijuro punya pesawat pribadi. Orang kaya sih!

"Baiklah, Azuna-san, latihan hari ini selesai sampai disini. Ayo pulang" kata Kuroko menggendong Shin yang kakinya pegal semua, sementara Nigou mengekor kaki Kuroko. Shin mengangkat kepalanya dan berkata pada ke 6 orang di depannya dengan senyuman.

"Sampai besok"

* * *

><p>YEYYYY! YEEEEEY! Jadi! yang ini lumayan panjang... Sekaligus mohon Reviewnya!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5 : Tekad!

**- Chapter 5 : "Tekad" -**

"ne, Dai-chan, bagaimana menurutmu perkembangan Azuna-chan?" tanya Momoi pada Aomine yang kebetulan pulang bersama (Kayaknya mereka berdua selalu pulang bareng deh... #abaikan). Aomine tak menoleh sedikitpun pada Momoi, melainkan fokus berjalan terus dengan pandangan malas. "Yah... biasa saja..." jawabnya seadanya, membuat Momoi menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Jawab yang benar, **Aho**!" omel Momoi setengah cemberut. Aomine menghela nafas pendek. "... Tapi jujur saja, Satsuki, aku sekarang melatihnya bukan karena Tetsu memohon padaku" kata Aomine dan menatap langit bebas yang mulai menjelang malam. Momoi memiringkan kepalanya, tanda ia tidak mengerti. Aomine memutar bola oranye yang di bawanya dengan jari telunjuknya. "Yah... dia punya tekad dan itulah yang selama ini di miliki Tetsu. Maka dari itu Tetsu membantunya" terang Aomine ogah ogahan. Momoi mengangguk mengerti dan tersenyum riang. "Tampaknya Tetsu-kun suka pada Azuna-chan, ya?" tanya Momoi riang yang di balas Aomine dengan menaikkan kedua bahunya, tanda tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu.

"Tapi, Dai-chan, apa menurutmu Azuna-chan punya bakat?" tanya Momoi lagi penasaran. Aomine menghentikan putaran pada bola oranye yang dari tadi berputar di atas buku jarinya, berpikir sejenak, dan kemudian setelah beberapa menit berselang baru menjawabnya. "... Kurasa dia memilih salah satu dari dua pilihan" ucap Aomine _ambigu_. Momoi berjalan dengan riang di depan Aomine sambil berkata, "Yah... antara menjadi **pemain** atau **manager** sepertiku" ucapnya riang gemilang. Aomine hanya mampu mengikuti langkah dari gadis bersurai _pink_ yang menjadi teman masa kecilnya itu dengan malas.

* * *

><p>Shin mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Tubuhnya tetap cebol(#disantetShin), dengan rambut panjang gelombang berwarna gelap yang menjuntai di punggungnya, dan sepasang mata <em>hazel<em> yang tampak membara. Dengan penuh semangat ia mengepalkan tangannya erat erat dan bersorak penuh kemenangan. "_YATTA_! Aku mulai biasa dengan barbel 5 kg!" tapi detik berikutnya, kakinya berderik minta istirahat. "Uuh... sakit segini bukan masalah! Yang utama sekarang itu gapai impian!" serunya menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Mata _hazel_nya kemudian menatap sebuah pigura di samping cermin raksasa itu. Terdapat foto dirinya dengan sesosok anak yang tinggi dengan wajah _babyface_, dengan rambut gelap dan mata hitam legam. Senyumannya yang awalnya mengeluarkan aura _bling-bling_ kini menjadi senyuman yang penuh rasa penyesalan. "Tunggu aku sebentar, **Hiro**. Aku akan menolongmu seerta membuktikan tak ada yang mustahil" ucapnya lirih. Shin kemudian menoleh kembali ke arah cermin dan memukul kedua pipi gembulnya sekeras kerasnya. "SADARLAH AZUNA SHIN! WAJAH LOYO APA ITU?!" omelnya mengomeli dirinya sendiri. okey, tinggalkan saja bocah cebol yang setengah sinting setengah gila ini #dipotong kecil kecil sama Shin#. Kemudian, gadis bertubuh mungil itu mengambil sebuah bola oranye di dekatnya, dan berlari menuju suatu tempat bernama **lapangan**.

* * *

><p>200 kali melempar, 2 yang masuk. Shin tersenyum bangga. Tentu saja. itu artinya jerih payahnya selama sebulan terbayar, walau dicicil sedikit sedikit. Shin meraih botol minum miliknya dan menegak habis isi dari botol itu (dasar onta #digaplokShin), tanpa menyadari sesosok gadis berusia 18 tahun yang mengamatinya dengan penuh minat. "Hei..." sapa gadis berambut oranye itu menepuk pundak Shin. Shin otomatis menoleh dan mendapati sosok gadis yang lebih tua darinya yang memiliki struktur wajah yang ia rasa mirip seseorang. "? Ada apa?" Tanya Shin tersenyum manis pada gadis itu. Gadis yang juga jauuuuh lebih tinggi darinya itu balas tersenyum kecil, mengambil bola basket yang di bawa Shin, dan kemudian melempar bola itu dari garis <em>free throw<em>. "... untuk memasukkan bola, matamu harus tertuju lurus pada ring. Lalu, arah tanganmu harus lurus sempurna. dari tadi kamu melempar dengan sudut miring 5 derajat ke kiri." ucap gadis itu mengoreksi kesalahan Shin. Mata Shin berbinar binar dan menggangguk mantap. Gadis oranye itu kemudian menyerahkan bola basket pada Shin yang langsung mempraktekkannya. bola melambung, dan kemudian masuk tepat di dalam ring. Shin bersorak riang dan melompat layaknya anak kecil. Gadis itu tersenyum manis.

"Tetsuya benar ternyata. Kamu punya bakat yang cukup" ucap gadis itu. Shin terdiam. mencerna kata kata gadis yang telah mengajarinya itu. "? Kamu kenal Kuroko-kun?" Tanya Shin heran. Gadis itu menurunkan kacamata hitamnya, menunjukkan iris _babyblue_ yang mirip dengan seseorang yang ia kagumi itu. "Yup!Perkenalkan namaku **Kuroko Hinako**. Aku Kakak Tetsuya. Salam kenal Shin!"

* * *

><p>Gomenne baru bisa publish sekarang~<p>

Penasaran gak sama yang namanya **Hiro**? pasti udah pada bisa nebak...

Arrigatou sudah mau baca~~ Jangan lupa review ya, biar bisa author perbaiki!

-PriscallDaiya-

oh, ya. Met Natal juga, ya!


	6. Chapter 6 : Tantangan

**- Chapter 6 : "Tantangan" -**

"Kakak... Kuroko-kun?!" jerit Shin _shock_. Masalahnya cuma satu. Kuroko itu pendek (Ampun Kuroko, turunkan pisau itu), sering ilang ilang (_Misdirection_), pendiam sekaligus tenang. Tapi cewek, tinggi, dengan aura singa garang begini masa kakaknya sih? Memang mata mereka mirip... Hinako tersenyum penuh semangat. "Kamu membandingkanku dengan Tetsuya, ya? Aslinya rambutku hitam. Tapi ketika mulai kerja aku mengecatnya seperti ini" terang Hinako yang membuat Shin mangut-mangut mengerti. Tiba tiba sebuah tangan menarik kuping Hinako. "Maaf, Azuna-san. Nee-san sering kabur seenaknya. padahal dia tidak tahu jalan" ucap Kuroko secara ajaib muncul. Hinako menggaduh kesakitan sementara Shin tersenyum seperti biasa. "Hinako-san membantuku belajar, kok!" serunya riang. Hinako tersenyum (baca:nyengir) pada Kuroko. "Lepaskan kuping kakak tersayangmu ini, Tetsuya. Biarkan aku memperkenalkan diriku dengan lebih lengkap padanya" ucap Hinako yang membuat Kuroko mau tidak mau melepaskan telinga Hinako yang di jewernya. Hinako menghadap ke arah Shin yang dari tadi terdiam 1000 bahasa. Dengan senyuman garang khasnya, ia kembali memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Kuroko Hinako, 18 tahun, pemain di **WNBA** sebagai pengganti **Alexandra Garcia**. Pelatih barumu!" serunya riang. Shin membeku di tempat. Ia yakin pelatih yang akan mengajarinya ini lebih kejam dari pada anggota **Kiseki no Sedai**... "Tapi bagaimana dengan anggota Kiseki no Sedai?" Tanya Shin. Hinako tersenyum riang. "Kutendang mereka satu persatu keluar sebagai pelatihmu. Soal itu tenang saja, Shin~!" Shin menghela nafas pendek. _'Setelah pelatih SMA berkepala warna warni, ternyata masih ada kucing liar yang lepas...'_Tangan Kuroko mengusap rambut Shin perlahan, membuat sang pemilik manik _hazel _itu menatapnya dengan pandangan polos_. _"_Ganbatte ne_, Azuna-san. Aku mendukungmu" ucap Kuroko yang membuat gadis bertubuh mungil itu mengangguk bersemangat. "Hum! Aku akan berjuang. _Arrigatou ne_, Kuroko-kun!" serunya riang dan bergegas pulang. "Sampai jumpa, Kuroko-kun, Hinako-san. Senang bias bertemu dengan kalian hari ini!" Serunya di sela sela perjalanan pulang. Hinako melambai penuh semangat pada Shin sementara Kuroko mengangguk singkat. "Sampai jumpa" ucap Kuroko tersenyum tipis.

* * *

><p><strong>- Rumah Shin -<strong>

"_Tadaima_!" ucap Shin terburu buru menghambur masuk ke dalam rumahnya sendiri. Tangan mungilnya ia letakkan di tempat dimana Kuroko mengusapnya. Wajah Shin memerah hingga kuping. Reaksinya begitu lambat... atau karena otaknya yang lemot?(Shin ngangkat gada)Wajahnya yang semula agak suram kini kembali berseri seri. Tapi, begitu melihat ke arah pigura foto dirinya dengan seorang laki laki bernama 'Hiro' itu, wajahnya kembali lesu. _'Apa yang perlu ku lakukan? Batas waktunya tinggal seminggu lagi...'_ pikirnya kesal meraih foto itu dan memeluknya dalam pelukannya.

"Bersabarlah... aku pasti menolongmu..." ucapnya lirih.

* * *

><p>"Kuroko-kun, bisakah nanti temani aku bersama Kagami-kun dan Hinako-san mengunjungi seseorang?" Tanya Shin pada sosok pemuda bersurai <em>babyblue<em> di depannya. Kuroko mengangguk singkat, walau ia tidak tahu siapakah yang akan di jenguk oleh orang yang special baginya itu. "Tapi... Kagami-kun belum tahu kalau aku dan Shiro adalah orang yang sama" ucap Shin lagi. Kuroko tersenyum singkat. "Dia sudah kuberitahu. Jadi dia tidak masalah" "EH?!"

- O,o -

**- Rumah Sakit**** -**

Shin membuka sebuah pintu pasien. setelah pintu terbuka, bau obat obatan yang menyengat mulai tercium di indera penciuman masing masing orang yang dibawa Shin. Sesosok pemuda berambut gelap, yang sedang memakan _ice cream_ dengan wajah polos bak anak kecil. "Kamu datang juga! Siapa 3 orang di belakangmu itu? Temanmukah? _Arrigatou_ sudah menjenggukku" ucap pemuda itu ramah. Hinako mengamati kamar pasien itu dengan penuh minat. Ada pengukur denyut nadi. Otak analisisnya segera berputar. _'Pasti cowok ini berpenyakit parah..._' pikir Hinako. Shin segera memulai pembicaraan.

"Kuroko-kun, Kagami-kun, Hinako-san, ini **Azuna Hiroto**, a_dikku_" ucap Shin pada 3 sosok orang yang di bawanya. Hinako dan Kuroko terdiam sementara Kagami mulai _overacting_. "APA?! Cowok yang lebih tinggi ini bahkan adikmu?" Kaget Kagami berlebihan. Hinako lantas menginjak kaki Kagami **sekeras-keras**nya, hingga pemuda berambut merah itu menggaduh kesakitan. "Salam kenal, Kagami, Kuroko, dan Hinako-san. Aku seringmendengar cerita kalian dari _nee-san_" ucap Hiro riang.

"Hiro, Kumohon... jalanilah operasi... Mereka akan bermain basket denganmu nanti bila kamu sudah sembuh... ya?" Shin pelan. Hiro terdiam, menunduk ke bawah. "Sia sia, _nee-san. _Kalau tidak berhasil, apa tentu aku bisa bermain basket lagi?" Tanya Hiro pada Shin. "Oi, kamu belum mencobanya bukan? Kamu laki laki atau bukan sih? Kenapa kamu selembek itu?" Semprot Hinako blak-blakkan. "Yeah... nanti kan kita bias main bareng" ucap Kagami mencoba menyemangati. Hiro tertawa mengejek. "Hahahaha... kemungkinanku sembuh sama kecilnya dengan kemungkinan _nee-san_ main di lapangan sebagai pemain basket..." tawanya mengejek.

**PLAKK**

"Jaga bicaramu. Azuna-san sudah berjuang selama ini untukmu, kau tahu?" seru Kuroko kesal. Hiro menatapnya dengan pandangan ringan. "Kenapa? Memangnya kalian bisa membuktikan kalau _nee-san_ bisa bermain di tengah lapangan?" Tanya balik Hiro. Hinako tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Aku yakin ia sudah mampu, kok" ucap Hinako. Kagami nyengir senang. "Bagaimana kalau kamu lihat pertandingan perdana _nee-san_mu? Kalau ia menang, kamu **harus** operasi" ucap Kagami. Hiro tersenyum singkat dan mengangguk. "Baiklah. Aku setuju" ucap Hiro. Shin terdiam sejenak.

_'Apa aku bisa menang... demi Hiro?'_

**_TBC_**

* * *

><p>Nahhh... maaf kalo di chap ini humornya kurang. Semoga di yang selanjutnya ada banyak.<p>

Arrigatou sudah membaca fic ini~~~~

oh iya. **Special Thanks ** untuk **UzumakiHeiress** yang udah ngasih ide untuk nama kakaknya Kuroko~ Harusnya bagian credit tau, dasar author aho...

Jangan lupa Reviewnya. biar Author bisa perbaiki ~

- PriscallDaiya -


	7. Chapter 7 : Pertandingan

**- Chapter 7 : "Pertandingan" -**

"Jadi, _Coach_, Kita tanding yuk. Dengan siapa saja boleh" ucap Kagami meminta minta pada sang pelatih berambut cokelat itu dengan kepala tertunduk 90 derajat. Sang Riko Aida mangut-mangut sejenak. "boleh juga... Kebetulan aku sudah konfirmasi ke sekolah lain untuk melakukan pertandingan antar sekolah... kalau tidak salah dengan **Fukuda Sogo**..." ucap Riko berpikir pikir. Kagami mengangkat kepalanya dengan semangat. "OH! Yang penting kita sudah ada lawan tanding!" seru Kagami bersemangat dengan api membara di sekitar matanya. "Tolong masukkan Azuna-san sebagai pemain _reguler_. Kumohon _Coach_!" seru Kuroko menunduk dalam dalam. Riko menatap ketiga adik kelasnya dan sosok cewek tinggi bertampang preman dengan pandangan heran yang malam malam datang ke rumahnya untuk mengatakan hal itu. "Yah... selama beberapa hari aku juga akan melatihnya dengan anggota Kisedai. Kupastikan ia cukup mental untuk melawan mantan pemain dari **Kisedai** itu" ucap Hinako riang. Kuroko menghela nafas lega sementara dari kejauhan Shin tampak sembunyi di balik tiang listrik (*awas kesambet*). "Azuna-san, bukankah ini cukup bagus?" Tanya balik Kuroko lembut pada Shin yang gemetaran. Shin menggeleng cepat. "Sama sekali tidak bagus! Tubuhku pendek! Mencetak _point_ pun di pertandingan sudah merupakan suatu keajaiban!" Pekiknya ketakutan tingkat dewa. Hinako dan Kagami saling pandang seakan membaca pikiran masing masing, dan kemudian tertawa lebar berdua.

"Tenang saja, Azuna. Aku akan memasukkan bola sebanyak yang kubisa" Ucap Kagami menyemangati bocah mungil yang mulai menunjukkan senyumnya. "Hum! Aku akan memberimu les _privat_! Anggota **Kiseki no Sedai** sama sekali tidak berguna!" seru Hinako riang merangkul gadis berkuncir dua itu. Shin mengangguk pelan. "Masalahnya di **Fukuda Sogo** ada **Haizaki Shogo**" ucap Shin yang membuat semuanya diam di tempat. Hinako terdiam, Kagami nyengir lebar, Riko cengo, dan Kuroko yang tetap berwajah _flat_. "Tenang saja. Semakin kuat lawan, itu artinya kamu bias semakin kuat" ucap Kuroko menepuk lembut kepala Shin. Shin mengangguk pelan sambil berdesis pelan, _"Semoga saja... ini hidup matinya adikku"_

* * *

><p><strong>- Pertandingan -<strong>

"YOSH! Semuanya sudah kumpul?" Tanya Riko pada seluruh anggota basket Seirin. Seluruh anggota mengangguk semangat minus Shin yang bertampang datar. "Azuna-kun, _daijoubu_?" Tanya Kuroko pada Shin yang kini sibuk men_dribble_ bola basket. Shin mengangguk dan tersenyum. "_ne, _Aku baik baik saja. _Arrigatou_" ucap Shin tersenyum manis pada Kuroko. Kuroko menatap ke arah bangku penonton. Disana sudah ada sosok pemuda berambut gelap dengan kursi roda yang tampak menantikan pertandingan ini. Riko mengambil kertas _planner_nya mengenai _game_ hari itu. "Yang turun Kagami, Kiyoshi, Izuki, Hyuga, dan Azuna" ucap Riko menatap pada Shin yang tersenyum kecut. "Tunggu sebentar _coach_, apa Azuna-kun bias main?" Tanya Furihata penasaran. Riko mengangguk pasti. "Cari _point_ sebanyak banyaknya di _Quarter pertama_!" Seru Riko. Kelima pemain yang turun duluan itu mengangguk semangat.

"Azuna-kun" panggil Kuroko melepas _wristband_nya, dan memakaikannya pada Shin. Wajah Shin memerah matang sementara wasit sudah menyuruhnya untuk segera masuk ke lapangan. Tiba tiba di _bench_ terdapat sosok gadis garang cap preman yang duduk manis. "_nee-san..._ kamu perlu apa?" Tanya Kuroko datar. Hinako tidak menunjukkan cengiran khasnya melainkan menunjukkan mimic wajah serius. "Memastikan kondisi Shin" ucapnya singkat.

**PRIIIIIT!**

Bola di lempar dan segera di ambil oleh Kiyoshi yang melemparkannya lagi pada Kagami. Kagami mengambil bola itu dan meloncat melakukan _dunk_. 2-0 untuk Seirin. Shin tersenyum pada skor pertama Seirin itu, namun wajahnya berubah menyadari siapakah yang harus ia jaga. "Meh... pendek sekali bocah ini. Tempatmu bukan disini" ucap Haizaki pada Shin yang kini memasang posisi _defense_. "... Jangan bercanda.." ucap Shin. Bola di-_pass_ pada Haizaki yang segera melakukan _dunk_ yang sangat mirip dengan Kagami tadi. _'tunggu... ia seperti Kise-kun, kan?'_ pikir Shin lugu. "Kuberitahu kamu satu hal, bocah. Kekuatanku berbeda dengan milik model cengeng itu. Aku meniru dan menjadikan tehnik itu milikku" ucap Haizaki. Tubuh Shin mendadak memanas. "Jangan panggil aku bocah dasar orang brengsek! Mereka berlatih bertahun tahun untuk kamu tiru begitu saja? Jangan konyol!" omel Shin kesal. Haizaki mengangkat bahu tanda ia tidak peduli. "Ini di pertandingan. Orang berbakatlah yang menang"

**- Bangku penonton -**

"DAI-CHAN! Bagaimana ini? Azuna-chan bisa saja kalah!" ucap Momoi pada sosok pemuda bertampang mesum (#disate Ahomine) di sampingnya itu. "Hn.. Aku tahu... tapi kurasa ini akan semakin menarik" ucap Aomine santai. "Aku pernah melawan dia _ssu~_. Masih ingat tidak? Waktu itu aku keren sekali!" seru Kise bangga pada dirinya yang waktu itu menggunakan keahliannya dalam _Perfect Copy. _"kau berisik Kise. Kudengar orang Gemini lebih baik diam saja di hari ini" ucap Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya yang tidak turun. "Akachin mau _maibou_ rasa takoyaki?" tawar Murasakibara pada sosok mungi-(Akashi lempar gunting, Author sembah sujud) Akashi yang dengan halus menolaknya. "Tidak terima kasih, Atsushi. Aku tidak mau kartu kredit ku _over_ gara gara membelikanmu _snack_" ucap Akashi sopan.

"Oi... Kalian bisa diam tidak sih?!" omel Hiro pada keenam anak SMA dengan kepala warna warni itu yang hari ini menjadi _babysitter _nya selama berada di luar rumah sakit. yah... begitulah keadaan bangku penonton saat ini. anak dengan kursi roda yang di sandera enam anak SMA bertampang tidak dewasa.

**-Back to Lapangan-**

_Quarter ketiga_ tinggal semenit lagi. Shin menatap keempat pemain Seirin yang menemaninya itu dengan tampang mengiba. Seluruh gaya permainannya telah di tiru dan di curi oleh pemuda yang kini ia jaga. Skor mereka masih jauh berbeda. 37-68, keunggulan Fukuda Sogo. "Sudah kubilang sia sia mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuan kalian. Hasilnya tetap sama saja" ucap pemuda itu pada Shin yang masih men_defense_nya. Shin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Menyerah bukan lagi pilihan. Masih ada jalan keluarnya" ucap Shin. sementara itu, Riko mengambil _Time Out_.

Hinako menatap Shin dari ujung ke ujung. "Shin, lepas pemberat 10 kg di kakimu itu. lalu jangan ragu untuk memasukkan bola sesuai intruksi pelatih pelatihmu selama ini. Jangan sia siakan mereka, oke?" ucap Hinako memastikan kondisi Shin. Shin mengangguk pelan sementara kepalanya sedang menyusun 2000 langkah yang perlu di lakukannya nanti. "Kuroko masuk gantikan Izuki. jauh lebih focus ke _defense_" ucap Riko memberi intruksi. Tiba tiba terdengar suara TOA yang begitu keras dari arah bangku penonton.

_**"TES SATU... DUA... TIGA... AH! INI BERFUNGSI, AKASHICCHI!"**_

_**"MOU, KI-CHAN!"**_

_**"HEI JANGAN MAINAN DONG! ADUUUDUUH... HEI, AKASHI, KAMU BAWA BENDA YANG RIBET SEPERTI INI!"**_

_**"JANGAN BERISIK, NANODAYO. HARI INI PERUNTUNGAN CANCER SEDANG BURUK"**_

_**"... MIDOCHIN MAU MAIBOU RASA YAKINIKU?"**_

_**" CKRIIS... CKRIS... DIAM ATAU GUNTING INI AKAN BERMANIS MANIS DENGAN KALIAN"**_

Seluruh penjuru ruangan terdiam. Takut terkena kutukan dari Gunting keramat Akashi. Kagami dan Hinako guling gulingan di belakang _b__ench_.

_**"NEE-SAN DENGAR AKU, KAN? PASTIKAN DIRIMU MENANG!"**_

Shin menatap ke sosok pemuda yang kini mengambil alih TOA. Hiro menunjukkan senyumannya yang paling lebar yang ia miliki. dan kemudian di bawa aparat keamanan bersama keenam _babysitter_ nya itu.

Shin terdiam dan mengulang ulang ucapan Hiro di kepalanya. senyumannya yang tadi lenyap kini bersinar cerah. "Itu sudah pasti!" serunya mengepalkan tangan diatas udara. Kuroko menatap gadis yang sudah bangkit kembali itu dengan senyuman. "Azuna-kun, nanti kita jemput mereka di bagian keamanan, yuk" ajak Kuroko pada Shin. Shin tertawa lebar dan melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam lapangan. Secara tiba tiba tubuhnya terasa dialiri listrik yang otomatis membuatnya kaget sendiri.

_'Kenapa... nih?'_

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Yahoo..<p>

Chapter 7 sudah jadi, nih! maaf kalau kurang memuaskan.

Tau Haizaki Shogo, kan, yang mantan Kisedai itu.

kalau ada masukan atau saran silahkan review. (bungkuk hormat)

untuk chapter ini mungkin kurang romancenya... (=,=)

Tapi Arrigatou sudah mau membaca!

Salam imut dari sang Author (Digeplak rame rame sama readers)

- PriscallDaiya-


	8. Chapter 8 : Perkembangan

**- Chapter 8 : "Perkembangan" -**

Kuroko mengaktifkan _misdirection_nya yang tidak dapat di tiru Haizaki. Shin tetap pada posisinya, _Defense. _Namun, ia sesekali mencuri curi waktu _steal. _Kuroko menerima bola dan segera memasang ancang ancang _Phantom Shoot _yang segera masuk menambah _point_ pada Seirin. Skor saat ini 40-68. Walaupun beban kaki Shin sudah dilepas, tetap saja main di pertandingan selama 3 _Quarter_ itu melelahkan. Shin hanya bisa melakukan posisi _defense_ selama 3 _Quarter_ walau tak ada efeknya sama sekali bagi sang preman perampok tehnik itu. _'Gawat. Aku tidak bisa bergantung pada Kuroko-kun terus. Kuroko sendiri pastinya bakal capek juga, kan?' _pikirnya mencari cara. Mata _hazel_nya berputar mengecek kondisi kawan setimnya yang lain. Kagami dijaga _double team_, Kiyoshi dan Hyuga di jaga oleh lawan, sementara dirinya sedang menjaga posisi Haizaki. Saat ini yang dalam posisi bebas hanya Kuroko. Bola berada di tangan Haizaki. Dan kali ini, Shin menunjukkan senyuman rasa puas. _'ketemu'_ pikirnya dan segera menatap Kuroko yang juga mengangguk mengerti (Bagaimana caranya? hohoho... Author juga tidak tahu tuh... #Digeplak readers rame rame). Kuroko berdiri di belakang Haizaki, dan men_steal_ bola itu dari tangan Haizaki. Shin dengan cepat menangkapnya, sementara Kuroko menggantikannya men_defense_ Haizaki (bahasa kerennya mungkin _screen_). Shin berlari sambil men_dribble_ bola secepat yang ia bisa. Yah... Latihan dari **Aho**mine dan Murasakibara ada efeknya juga. Shin _dribble_ kanan-kiri berulang ulang dan lalu melakukan _pivot_ (berputar kaki untuk menghindari _defense_ lawan) ketika dua lawan menghadangnya. Ajaran dari si _psycho_ dan model cengeng ternyata ada manfaatnya juga... Dan tepat di garis _3 point_ Shin berhenti. Pandangannya secara tiba tiba menjadi kabur. Listrik yang tadi mengalir di tubuhnya semakin membuat tubuhnya terbakar, entah mengapa. Shin menggigit bibirnya kesal. _'oh, ayolah... hanya satu tembakan!' _Shin meloncat. Tapi tinggi loncatannya tidak sampai setengah dari lompatan Haizaki yang kini mem_blok_nya. Tanpa siapapun duga, wajah Shin kini tercetak senyuman yang lebih lebar. Bola oranye itu di lemparkannya ke atasnya, dan kemudian membentuk busur yang sama persis dengan yang dimiliki Midorima. Bola berputar sebentar di dalam ring, dan kemudian masuk menjadi _shoot_ pertama Shin di pertandingan itu.

dan itu adalah akhir _Quarter ketiga_.

* * *

><p>"Azuna-kun, sejak kapan kamu jago <em>3 point<em>?" Tanya Riko ketika memberikan Shin minuman. Shin terdiam sejenak dan memiringkan kepalanya. "Memangnya tadi aku memasukkan _3 point_?" Tanya balik Shin. Riko tersenyum manis dan kemudian terdengar suara jitakan keras. "Maaf Aida-senpai... Tapi aku merasa begitu bersemangat tadi..." ucap Shin tersenyum seperti biasa dan menepuk pundak Kuroko yang berada di sampingnya. "_Arrigatou_ tadi, Kuroko-kun..." ucap Shin. Kuroko mengangguk singkat. "Azuna-kun, temani aku keluar sebentar" pinta Kuroko dengan pandangan meminta (Author mimisan, _blush_ akut, kemudian pingsan kena _anemia_*dibakar hidup hidup sama readers) Shin mengangguk mengerti dan mengikuti Kuroko ke luar lapangan _indoor_ tersebut

- 0,o -

"Kita mau kemana, Kuroko-kun? 5 menit lagi pertandingannya di mulai..." ucap Shin mengecek jam tangannya. Kuroko menepuk kedua pipi Shin kencang, membuat Shin seakan ditampar di kedua pipinya. "Sakittt!" seru Shin memegang kedua pipinya yang kini merah. "Nah... sudah sadar? sejak _Quarter pertama_ kamu seperti robot. Kemana perginya Azuna Shin yang bawel itu?" Tanya Kuroko memegang tangan Shin. Shin memiringkan kembali kepalanya polos. "Eh? Aku tetep bawel, kok..." "Jangan bohong" Shin tersenyum mengerti. "Aku sudah baik baik saja sekarang. Berjuang lagi nanti, ya!" seru Shin tersenyum ceria seperti biasa. Wajah Kuroko kini tampak semburat tipis. "Azuna-san... kamu memang manis" ucap Kuroko mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Shin. Shin menatap mata _babyblue_ Kuroko dengan polos (lagi), dan kemudian memerah total ketika menyadari bibir Kuroko mengecup pipinya.

_**JEPRET!**_

"AAAH! Sayang banget cuma di pipi..." ucap sosok gadis berambut oranye merusak romansa dua anak SMA itu. Sang pemotret, yang di geret paksa oleh Hinako, yang merupakan cahaya dari sang bayangan itu, hanya bisa tertawa mengejek. "wah, Kuroko, kau pemalu juga..." ucap Kagami memutar kamera yang tadi di pakainya seperti bola basket. "... Kagami-kun..." ucap Kuroko melepas salah satu sepatunya, dan melemparnya dengan kekuatan _ignite pass kai_ ke arah Kagami.

"UOOGH! SAKIT!"

"**Hapus foto itu atau kau akan ku-**" "Aih, Tetsuya malu maluu~~" "**Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, nee-san**" ucap Kuroko dingin sedingin es. Hinako dan Kagami membeku bagaikan batu yang dikutuk gunting Akashi. Shin menarik ujung jaket Kuroko. "K-Kuroko-kun, lepaskan mereka, ya... Kagami-kun dan Hinako-san mungkin tidak sengaja..." ucap Shin mencegah terjadinya pertumpahan darah di tempat itu. Hinako dan Kagami segera sembah sujud setelah di bebaskan dari amukan sang bayangan itu.

- o.0 -

_Quarter keempat_ di mulai. Shin segera masuk ke lapangan. beda _skor_ yang mereka miliki masih jauh. "Kuroko-kun, bisakah kamu oper bola ke arahku?" pinta Shin. Kuroko mengangguk mengerti. "_Ha'i_. Akan kucoba" ucapnya. Shin kali ini tetap di jaga oleh Haizaki, sementara lagi lagi Kuroko dalam posisi bebas. Shin menerima bola dari Kuroko, sementara Kuroko menggantikan Shin di jaga oleh Haizaki. "Cih, bocah di ganti bocah..." ucap Haizaki pada Kuroko. Shin melakukan _pivot _pada dua orang yang berusaha men_steal_nya, dan kemudian melompat tinggi dari garis _free throw_. Shin kemudian melemparkan bola itu dari jarak sejauh itu.

**METEOR JAM**

Kuroko menatap ke arah Shin, seakan bertanya dari mana ia pelajari tehnik itu. Tapi sayangnya mata _babyblue_ nya melebar melihat kilatan cahaya keluar dari mata Shin.

Shin mengaktifkan _**Zone**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TBC**_

* * *

><p>Yahooo~~~<p>

Maaf kalau di chapter ini Author banyak munculnya. Authorkan pengen eksis juga bareng Shin sama Kuroko *hiks*. Tapi maaf kalau keeksisan Author mengganggu kalian membaca... Ngomong ngomong maaf kalau pertandingannya kebanyakan di skip. Author sendiri emang anak basket, tapi sayangnya nggak pernah tanding sama sekolah lain. Maklum, masih amatir (curhat mode on)

Mungkin alur cerita ini udah ketebak... tapi semoga aja masih berkenan untuk membaca.

Please Review, ya... ato nggak Author nggak semangat untuk lanjutin fic ini

salam eksis dari Author narsis

- PriscallDaiya -


	9. Chapter 9 : Pintu

**- Chapter 9 : "Pintu" -**

**.**

**.**

Seluruh anggota tim basket Seirin terdiam. Mata mereka melotot hingga keluar dari rongganya (amit amit, amit amit #pukpuk mata sendiri). Hinako tersenyum puas. Sesuai yang ia duga, Shin mampu memakai **Zone**. Dan ia yakin juga, kemampuan **zone** milik Shin jauh lebih kuat dari pada milik Akashi. "Oi, Azuna, kamu bisa pakai **zone**?" tanya Kagami pada Shin. Shin diam tak menjawab ataupun menoleh pada Kagami. Kagami ingin segera marah mencak mencak karena dikacangin, tapi Kuroko keburu menyeretnya.

"O-OI, Kuroko! Lepaskan aku!" omel Kagami. Kuroko menghela nafas pendek. "Percuma kamu mengajak bicara orang yang masih berada di dalam **zone**. Tugas kita sekarang hanya mendukung Azuna-kun" ucapnya menatap ke arah papan skor. 45-68. Waktu yang tersisa tinggal 9 menit 12 detik. Kuroko menepuk pundak Shin sembari berlari menuju posisi _defense_. "Aku mendukungmu, Azuna-san" ucapnya tepat di telinga Shin. Shin mengangguk pelan, dan berlari mengejar bola yang kini berada di tangan lawan.

Haizaki men_dribble_ bola beberapa kali sementara Shin yang men_defense_nya berkali kali mengincar bola. Pada akhirnya ia _pass_ keteman setimnya yang menjadi posisi **point guard**. Shin kemudian berlari mengejar pada arah bola, meninggalkan Haizaki yang kini di jaga oleh Kiyoshi. sang **point guard** itu mengambil ancang ancang _jump shoot_ sementara Shin sudah berada di depannya, dan mengambil bola yang telah di lemparkannya ke atas. Tanpa peduli sorakan dari timnya sendiri ataupun tim lawan, Shin menerjang maju. melakukan _pivot_ berkali kali, takkan menyerahkan bola yang kini berada di tangannya baik pada lawan maupun kawan.

"Cih... cowok mungil itu selain cepat dia juga bertambah kuat. Jangan bilang kalau mereka mengeluarkan **ace** mereka di saat saat terakhir?" tanya **center** Fukuda Sogo. yang lain menggeleng tidak tahu kepayahan, sementara SMA Seirin berteriak penuh semangat 45. "SEIRIN! SEIRIN! SEIRIN!" ulang beberapa pemain cadangan di bench. Hinako memasang _headphone_nya, membuka kantung _snack_ yang ia colong dari Murasakibara, dan menonton pertandingan itu dengan santai. "Nah... gini kan enak..." ucapnya memakan salah satu _maibou_ rasa durian. Kagami yang melihat sosok preman ala Hinako itu cuma geleng geleng kepala. _'Tuh cewek ato siluman sih?'_

Pertandingan berlanjut. Haizaki tidak bisa meng-_copas_ gaya main Shin yang luar biasa _extreme_. point Seirin makin mendekati, menjadi 62-68 sementara waktu yang tersisa tinggal 4 menit 36 detik lagi. Shin sendiri mulai kehabisan energi. langkahnya jadi berat, dan ia mulai limbung kesana kemari. "Ha! kau mulai payah kembali. Sudah pasti kami yang menang kalau kartu ace mereka telah habis" ucap Haizaki merebut bola yang tadi di _steal_ Shin. Shin otomatis kaget dan balik mengejarnya. Sayang sekali, Haizaki telah menambah _point_ ke Fukuda Sogo dengan _lay up_. 62-70.

Wasit membunyikan pluit, Tim dari Seirin meminta _time out _ yang terakhir. Shin menghenakkan kakinya kesal ke pinggil lapangan. _'Padahal sedikit lagi...'_ pikirnya kesal. Riko mengamatinya dengan seksama. "Azuna-kun, kamu sudah mencapai batasnya. Jangan paksakan dirimu lag-" ucap Riko, tapi Hinako memotongnya dengan menyumpalkan sepotong donat rasa cokelat ke dalam mulut Riko yang membuat gadis berambut cokelat itu terpaksa bungkam.

"Aih, Aih, Aida-san~ Disaat seperti ini mana mungkin dia tidak memaksakan dirinya. Saat ini yang ia butuhkan adalah percaya diri" ucap Hinako riang dan kembali duduk di _bench._ "Kuroko-kun, kamu bisa pakai _misdirection_ untuk sisa pertandingan?" Tanya Riko. Kuroko mengangguk, "Akan kuusahakan, _coach_" ucapnya. Tiba tiba Shin bankit berdiri dan menatap ke semua anggota tim Seirin, dan menunduk dalam dalam.

"Tolong bantu aku memenangkan pertandingan ini... Bukan untukku. Tapi untuk adikku..." pinta Shin menunduk dalam dalam. Seluruh pemain Seirin terdiam, dan kemudian tersenyum semangat. "Tentu saja, Azuna! Kita akan memenangkan pertandingan ini!" Seru Koganei riang. "Heh... _baka_. Kalau begitu apa gunanya kami dari tadi?" omel Hyuga. Shin tersenyum riang.

Waktu _time out_ sudah habis. Shin berlari dengan antusias ke tengah lapangan. Senyumannya masih mengembang. Matanya ia tutup sejenak.

.

.

.

**_- SHIN INNER -_**

_._

_._

_Dalam... Sampai kapan aku terombang ambing di pikiranku sendiri?_

_Awalnya aku ingin belajar, karena fisikku lemah..._

_Tapi sekarang Hiro membutuhkanku..._

_Aku lah yang bisa menolongnya. Hanya aku..._

_Tapi..._

_Aku takut kehilangan senyuman Tim Seirin._

_Aku takut melihat wajah terbujur kaku Hiro..._

_Tapi aku jauh lebih takut kehilangan kepercayaan mereka..._

_Aku mau menjadi salah satu dari mereka..._

_Yang berada di lingkup cahaya_

Shin mencapai dasar yang bisa ia pijaki. Di hadapannya terdapat sosok bayangan yang akan mengujinya.

**"Apa tujuanmu?"**

"Tujuanku bermain basket...?" tanya balik Shin. sosok bayangan itu mengangguk pelan. Shin terdiam beberapa saat, sebelum kembali menjawabnya.

"Awalnya aku hanya iseng, karena tubuhku lemah. Tapi, melihat sosok orang lain yang turut berjuang sekaligus mendukungku, itu sudah membuatku semakin kuat" ucap Shin dan kemudian menajwabnya lagi.

"Aku mau bersama dengan orang orang yang mendukungku itu"

Sosok bayangan itu tersenyum, hendak membuka pintu besar di belakangnya. Namun, Shin menahan tangannya.

"Tempat itu milik Kagami-kun. Aku tidak boleh berada di sana" ucap Shin dan tersenyum. "Aku tidak berhak berada di antara mereka" Ucap Shin sambil tersenyum. Sosok itu terdiam dan balas tersenyum pada Shin.

**"Aku mengerti. Kamu punya kekuatan lain, selain zone"**

"EEEEEH?!" jerit Shin kaget. "Kekuatan lain? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Shin bertubi tubi. Sosok bayangan itu tampak menahan tawa. **"Percayalah pada dirimu sendiri dan juga pada yang lain"**

Tubuh Shin setengah melayang, mata _hazel_nya menatap sosok bayangan itu dan tersenyum.

"_Arrigatou_, Kuroko-kun!"

"Aah.. Kau tahu.." ujar bayangan itu tersenyum tetap menggenggam tangan Shin.

genggaman tangan Shin terlepas, Shin kembali ke alamnya sendiri (?)

.

.

_**-END SHIN INNER-**_

.

.

.

Mata Shin berkilat kilat. **zone** miliknya kembali penuh. "Eh? Kartu **ace** sudah kembali?" tanya Haizaki setengah mengejek. Shin mengucapkan sesuatu pada Haizaki yang berada di depannya, dengan nada menantang

"Haizaki-kun, maaf aku bukan kartu **ace**. Aku ini kartu **Queen**"

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

><p><em>Gomeeeen<em>... kali ini updetnya lama sekaligus pendek.

Mungkin chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir... *pundung di pojokan*

Lalu _ARRIGATOU_ sudah membaca.. *Author ngelap air mata keibuan(?)*

maaf kalau Typo... trus tolong di REVIEW! atau tidak ini takkan berlanjut *digebukin rame rame*

Salam narsis

-PriscallDaiya-


	10. Chapter 10 : Akhir

**- Chapter 10 : "Akhir" -**

Pertandingan kembali di lanjutkan. Shin tersenyum dan menatap satu persatu anggota pemain Seirin yang melangkah ke dalam lapangan. _'Hyuga-senpai, Kiyoshi-senpai, Kagami-kun, Kuroko-kun, izinkan aku membagi kekuatanku pada kalian...'_ mata keempat pemain Seirin secara tiba tiba mengeluarkan kilat seperti Shin. Shin membagi **zone** miliknya menjadi keempat **zone** milik teman temannya.

"Tinggal 4 menit! AYO!" Seru Shin menyemangati dengan penuh semangat. Kiyoshi mulai mengambil bola, melakukan _Run&Gun_, dan berakhir _pass_ pada Kagami yang segera melakukan **Meteor Jam**. 64-70. Shin menatap papan skor dan tersenyum. _'tidak begitu jauh... tapi waktunya pembalasan dendam!'_

Shin menghadang Haizaki yang tengah melakukan _offense_. Mata Haizaki mencari celah untuk _pass_ pada kawan setimnya. Namun, saat ia mencari, bola itu telah lenyap di _steal _Shin. Shin melakukan _pivot_ berkali kali hingga tampak seperti menari di aula dansa. Shin berdiri tepat di garis _free throw_ dan bersiap untuk _shoot._ Dua anggota lawan mem_block_nya. Shin menunduk, dan melempar bola dari celah kedua kaki lawannya itu. Bola terlempar ke atas, yang segera masuk ke dalam ring.

"4 POINT LAGI!" Teriak anggota _bench_ dengan semangat yang membara. Shin mengangguk mengerti dan berlari mengejar bola yang kini berada di tangan lawan. Shin kembali melakukan _steal_ dan mem_pass_nya pada Kuroko yang segera melakukan _Phantom Shoot_. beda 2 point lagi!

Waktu tinggal 27 detik. yang harus di lakukan itu adalah _3 point_! Shin menatap ke arah Hyuga yang mengangguk mengerti. Kuroko kali ini gantian _steal_. ia _pass_ pada Shin, dan Shin _pass _kembali ke arah Hyuga yang dengan mudah melempar dari garis _3 point_

bunyi pluit terdengar. 71-70. Para pemain _bench _segera berhamburan, mengangkat tubuh mungil Shin tinggi tinggi. "HIDUP AZUNA!" Seru Furihata riang. Topi Shin melambung jauh. wig miliknya terlepas, menyisakan rambut panjangnya yang indah terurai berantakan. Shin tersenyum _innocent_

"Yah... ketahuan deh..." ucap Hinako terkekeh geli.

"AZUNA KAU PEREMPUAN?!"

* * *

><p><strong>- Rumah Sakit -<strong>

"sesuai janji, aku akan operasi..." Ucap Hiro pada kakaknya yang kini berseri seri padanya. Hiro kemudian menatap keenam pengasuhnya tadi, yang membawanya hingga ke aparat keamanan. "Kalian berenam... nanti ajari aku basket, ya" Ucap Hiro dengan senyuman riang. Aomine dan Kise menunjukkan jempol mereka, Akashi dan Murasakibara mengangguk, Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya sambil tersenyum. "Tentu" ucap Kuroko lembut.

Shin tersenyum dari kejauhan. Wajahnya bersinar akibat rasa senang yang luar biasa. Kuroko kemudian menatap ke arah Kagami dan Hinako yang sibuk bertengkar entah karena apa, dan mengambil nafas.

"Azuna Shin" ucap Kuroko. Shin menatapnya heran. "Ada apa, Kuroko-kun?" tanya Shin balik tersenyum manis.

"Aku suka padamu"

wajah Shin memerah, Hiro bangkit dari kasur, menarik kerah Kuroko, Kagami + Hinako tertawa mengejek, kelima Kiseki no Sedai hanya bisa terkekeh geli melihat reaksi Hiro yang... luar biasa mungkin?

* * *

><p><strong>- 8 tahun kemudian -<strong>

Shin duduk di taman. umurnya kini bertambah menjadi 24 tahun. Di sampingnya masih ada Hinako yang masih mencuap cuap berisik. "Taiga itu menyebalkan kau tahu? Bagitu pulang dari kerjaannya sebagai pelatih Bakset dia langsung cabut ke lapangan, main sama anggota Kisedai yang menyebalkan minta ampun itu!" Omel Hinako sebal sambil melahap sepotong dango yang baru ia beli tadi. Shin tersenyum setuju. "Tetsuya juga, kok, nee-san. tenang saja..." ucap Shin sabar. Tiba tiba sesosok bayi merampas dango yang berada di antara Hinako dan Shin. Shin menggendongnya lembut. "Taku... gigimu bahkan belum ada" ucap Shin lucu. bayi itu berambut gelap, dengan mata _babyblue_. Hinako tersenyum mengejek. "Adududuh... manisnya bayi ini..." ucap Hinako mengelus rambut gelap bayi Shin itu. Shin tersenyum _innocent_.

"Ngomong ngomong kapan kamu melahirkan? Ini sudah bulan ke 8 lho. Kamu tidak kesakitan sama sekali?" tanya balik Shin. Hinako terkekeh sambil mengelus permukaan perutnya yang membuncit. "Entahlah. Taiga sendiri sering menyuruhku jangan merapikan rumah. Padahal rumah kalau tidak kurapikan akan cocok dengan kapal pecah" ucap Hinako sebal. Shin tertawa riang.

Shin mengangkat Taku ke dalam gendongannya, dan kemudian membantu Hinako berdiri. "Yuk pulang. Tetsuya akan pulang sebentar lagi" ucap Shin. Hinako tersenyum. "Betul juga... Taiga akan membongkar seluruh rumah di kota ini bila mengetahui aku tidak ada di rumah" ucap Hinako melebih lebihkan. Shin berjalan duluan keluar dari taman. Tepat di depan taman, Shin terdiam. bayi di pelukannya segera melonjak ke sana kemari minta di gendong. Di depannya terdapat Kuroko yang baru pulang kerja.

"Shin? kamu bersama siapa?" tanya Kuroko menggendong anak pertamanya yang masih bayi itu. "Yahoo! Shin? Kenapa kamu diam saja? Oh! Halo Tetsuya!" seru Hinako menyapa adiknya itu. Mata Hinako tercekat melihat sosok Kagami yang berada di samping Kuroko. "TAIGA!" kaget Hinako. Kagami menghela nafas lega. "Syukurlah. Kukira kamu kabur entah kemana" Ucap Kagami menepuk rambut Hinako. wajah Hinako memerah sejenak dan menggandeng tangan Kagami, mengajaknya pulang

"Pulang, yuk, Taiga" ucap Hinako. Kagami terkekeh geli dan melambai pada Shin dan Kuroko yang terdiam. "Auh... Auah!" ucap Taku menarik narik rambut Kuroko. Kuroko tersenyum pada istrinya itu. "Ayo pulang, Shin" ucap Kuroko menggandeng jemari Shin. Shin mengangguk dan berjalan di samping Kuroko

.

.

.

_**Tetsuya, apa kamu tahu? **_

_**Akhirnya aku bisa bersama dengan orang yang selalu mendukungku, melindungiku.**_

_**Dan orang itu adalah kamu, Tetsuya**_.

.

.

END

* * *

><p>ENG ING ENG!<p>

SELESAI JUGAAAAA!

Maaf kalau fic ini banyak kesalahan. terutama bagian pertandingan, kebanyakan di skip... sekaligus di chapter terakhir ini agak aneh bin ajaib.

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca sampai selesai. TERIMA KASIH BANYAK BAGI YANG REVIEW, YANG BACA, DAN YANG MEMBERI IDE IDE DI FIC INI *nunduk 90 derajat*

ngomong ngomong perlu kubuat sequelnya nggak? versi anaknya ato nggak pas mereka pacaran *Author blush*

SILAHKAN REVIEW YANG BANYAAAAAAK!

- PRISCALLDAIYA -


End file.
